Rodrigo S.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 16 |colorlevel= Red |residence= Portugal |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 10/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= Fucked In Life Fam |loyalties= Ryan B. JaVale M. |hoh= |nominated= 2 (Weeks 5 & 6) |veto= |duel= |days= 14 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 12/18 |votes2= 9 |alliances2= |loyalties2= Patrick J. Sagar O. |hoh2= 1 (Week 4) |nominated2= 3 (Day 5, Week 3 & Day 12) |veto2= |cache2= |days2= 12 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed tenth, and was the second member of the jury. In his second season he placed twelfth. Big Brother 6 Game Summary Coming into the game, Rodrigo opted for a low-key social game, staying out of power but keeping in with vital players, such as the RyVale duo of JaVale M. and Ryan B.. When Rodrigo, JaVale and Ryan were lied to about the eviction of Alexander D. over Anthony C., they realised they weren't in the loop and formed the Fucked In Life Fam alliance, leading to Ryan nominating Bennett N. and Victoria W. for eviction. However, Rodrigo's game suddenly plummeted, when Bennett manipulated Ryan and JaVale into thinking it was actually her who voted Anthony with them. With this false knowledge, Ryan used the veto to take Bennett off and turn on Rodrigo, putting him up in her place. With Victoria a member of the Four Of A Kind power alliance that lead the eviction of Alexander, and the RyVale duo now against him, Rodrigo's fate was sealed as he was sent to the Jury by a 6-2 vote. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Rodrigo's whirlwind return in Eruption saw him determined to not get duped by his allies like he did in Big Brother 6. However, this became a problem when he struggled to form the bonds he needed, bolstered by him being the only person out of thirteen voters to evict Sagar O. in Week 2. Then at the subsequent Double Eviction, Rodrigo was nominated by Will I. for eviction, but was thankfully saved by being next to the HOH's main target Jordan N. This however made him a scapegoat for the block, and in Week 3 James R. nominated him against Sagar, and later Jasper L. Before any voting could take place Jasper quit the game, saving Rodrigo, and allowing him to shock everyone with a HOH win in Week 4. With his HOH, Rodrigo opted to nominate two people who tried to evict him at the DE, Max N. and Ryan D., followed by Andy F. after Max won the Secret Veto. Ultimately Ryan was almost unanimously evicted, but Rodrigo's decision to nominate Max would come back to bite him, when he won both HOH and POV in the Double Eviction. This time on the block against the well-established former winner Andy, Rodrigo knew his number was up, and he was evicted in twelfth place by a vote of 6-2. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:10th Place Category:12th Place Category:Returning Houseguests